Living In Suspense Sucks
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Aomine kisses his crush. AoKaga. One-shot.


Okay! Here's another AoKaga fluff for all of you AoKaga-ers. I know I'm quite active, posting one-shots occasionally but after this one-shot, I won't be here for 3 months. Yeah, 180 days. Sorry I can't provide anymore fluff for three months but I swear I'll reward you guys with another AoKaga later when I'm done with my examinations. Be patient my lovely readers! QuQ For now, I hope this short one-shot satisfies you all.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Aomine!" My name was called out by a clear and energetic voice. _Kagami's voice._ I turned my gaze from Tetsu to a running Kagami, making a quizzical look. Kagami was panting. Seems like he was running for a while. I waited for his breathing pace to turn normal.

"Wanna have a one-on-one with me?" He asked excitedly, his eyes glinting with determination to defeat me. My heart skipped a beat. Of course, as equally matched basketball-lover, I agreed without any hesitation. Though, adding some spices into my answer.

"Sure, if you want to have your sorry ass beaten."

"We'll see about that." He grinned with resolve, the never fading willpower in his eyes got me all excited. I turned my attention back to Tetsu.

"Got to go now, chat with you next time." I waved goodbye to the short male in front of me.

"Eh?! When were you here?!" Kagami's fuss got ignored by Tetsu completely.

"Enjoy," Tetsu said with _that_ all-knowing smile. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him to convey my unspoken words. _It's not what you think it is._ He seemed to understand but his smile never died away.

* * *

Our journey to the basketball court was short but alive. We talked about random stuffs, bickering shortly after. I love moments like these.

I've always like Kagami. Since the time he beaten me at the Winter Cup tournament, I've noticed I had develop a special feeling towards that idiotic redhead. An unrequited feeling. I know this sounded really weird coming from a boob-maniac but I just can't stop _feeling_ for Kagami. His spiky red hair and his double-colored bangs to his determined and adorable personality. I can't help but admire them all.

I heard from Satsuki. Kagami's a returnee from America, LA not to mention, maybe he'll be more open about his sexual preferences and I wouldn't end up in a total breakdown if I should confess. I kept telling myself that, just to ease the restless worry inside me.

When we finally reached the public basketball court, the metals that clanked together when Kagami opened the unlocked door woke me up from my thoughts. Without wasting any of our precious time, Kagami and I both entered a world without anybody but the two of us. Only us. Our world.

Time sure flies when I'm having fun. When I've totally kicked Kagami's retarded ass with a 13-5, it's already dusk. Kagami had gotten better since last time but still not good enough to beat me. We laid on the old concrete court with our exhausted body, our breathing pace slowing down without any words exchanged. We rested in a comfortable silence until Kagami finally decided to break it.

"Aomine," His voice was soft as if he was mumbling to himself. "I…"

Judging by his hesitating tone, I got curious at the same time fed up. _What is he doing? Trying my patience?_ I frowned and lifted my upper body up slowly, giving my weight to my elbows as I looked down at Kagami.

"Spit it out." I demanded in aggregation. Soft pink hues were starting to invade Kagami's tanned cheeks as I try to persuade further. I was shocked.

"F-Forget it." Kagami looked away from me shyly, his eyes searching everywhere except mine. At that moment, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. My urge to kiss him every time I see him increased tenfold. _I can't._ I told myself forcefully. Not long after, Kagami too sat up, his cheeks were not as pink as before.

"It's getting late, your parents will start to worry." He said and stood up, taking his bag afterwards. Hey, they are _my_ parents. I'm not even troubled by it then why are you? Sort your priorities right, Bakagami. I sighed and followed suit. We walked to the metal door but before Kagami could step out of it, I blocked his way.

"What's your problem?" He asked with a scowl.

"Just now, what were you trying to say?" I still can't get over it. That blushing cheeks… Maybe, it _is_ possible.

"I told you to forget it."

"I won't."

Kagami was taken aback by my resolution. His hand that was on his bag strap clutched tighter. His head turned away from me with a flustered expression.

The warm and soft nightfall shone on Kagami as if to complete this whole scenery like a shoujo mangs's, shading every muscle on Kagami with the perfect shade. My eyes widened at how beautiful and how irresistibly _adorable _this current Kagami was. I must have stepped into some cheesy romance novel but I couldn't care less anymore. The heroine's Kagami, what's more to care?

I leaned in and captured his lips.

Kagami froze on the spot and I can feel his lips parting slightly in shock. Only then I realized what I have done. I cursed inwardly and pulled away from his soft lips unwillingly before apologizing. Kagami was as still as a rock even after I pulled away, adding some blush on his cheeks to differ him from a statue.

As if something had suddenly hit Kagami, he jolted and his expression changed from pure shock to astonishment. The blush on his cheeks got redder and his eyes panicked. He started to fidget with the strap of his bag and without saying a word, he pushed pass me and left with his head hung low.

Everything happened in such a fast pace I couldn't get my head to function. I stood at the exit dumbly, seeing Kagami go right under my nose. That face Kagami wore before he went away, what was it again? I couldn't remember. Not one bit. All I know was, I screwed up.

* * *

When I reached home, the first thing I do was flop down onto my bed. Zero appetite left for my favorite teriyaki chicken, zero hygiene left to bath, no more anything to do nothing. I decided to sleep until the next morning but what I'm feeling right now was too much of an elephant to let me sleep peacefully. Not to mention close my eyes. Every time when I shut my eyelids, my mind would unconsciously replay what happened back at the basketball court. Kagami's blurry expression always made me nervous and anxious.

"Argh!" I shouted into my pillow and turned to my side, glaring at my innocent wooden night stand. My handphone to be precise. I was debating over whether to explain to Kagami about earlier or just let his imagination run wild which would led to him thinking that I'm some disgusting homo and thus ignoring me for his whole life.

Just when I have decided the latter, my phone vibrated. I literally shrieked and jumped out of the bed comically. I stared at my vibrating device with widened eyes, blinking occasionally before I gulped down my fear. After a whole minute, I managed to be a man and snatched my phone. I flipped it open just in time before it turns into a missed call.

"Hello?" Fuck, my voice cracked. "Hello?" I re-octave-d my voice later which served to be a really bad idea because I can hear Kagami chuckling over the line. Somehow, I felt relieved.

"Aomine?" His tone's unsure. Wait, what?

"What? Who's that? Ain't no Aomine here." I rolled my eyes, lips smiling.

"Just confirming. And please, the rolling of your eyes can be heard miles away."

"Spare me your sarcasm, Bakagami."

"Spare me _your_ sarcasm, Ahomine."

I smirked. _Guess I was worried over nothing._

"So, why did you call?" I got swept away by our usual friendly atmosphere that I've totally forgotten about the incident happened at the court and blurted out the question abruptly. I regretted it immediately when Kagami went silent.

I got anxious at the sudden change of mood and chewed on the insides of my cheeks, awaiting a hitch of breath from Kagami. Anything. Speak, you idiot!

"Um," Finally. But his voice was shaking. "The kiss just now, at the court, do you still remember?" He questioned me slowly with hesitation.

How can I possibly forget? That just happened like, what? 15 minutes before? I frowned and pressed my phone closer to my ear, afraid to miss a single breath.

"Yeah?" I reconfirmed to assure Kagami I was listening.

"I- I just want to let you know…"

"Uh-huh?" Damn it, the suspense's killing me.

"I feel the same." Kagami's voice was so quiet and happy at some point it made me speechless but at the same time I have a lot to say. I opened and closed my mouth for the umpteenth times, trying to form a sentence. Anything.

I let out a soft chuckle and a relieved sigh. The breath that Kagami held the moment he confessed to me was finally let out. I smirked confidently with joy and my brain started to work, forming a sentence by itself.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

* * *

A/N: See you all three months later! Wish my luck! C:


End file.
